The Naruhina Tales Part 1
by Lost Galaxy Productions
Summary: one story ends and another begins. in the aftermath of the War Naruto is now the hero of the world. now our hero must face his greatest challenge yet. Love. join us as Naruto and Hinata's love blooms into reality. accompanied by their friends and family. the war may be over but the journey has just begun.
1. Chapter 1

(Scene begins at the village gate just after Sakura finishes healing Naruto and Sasuke.)

"I hope they come back soon, it's getting really late." Hinata says with her hands over her heart.

"don't worry Hinata, I'm sure they will be here any second." Shinzo Ohnaka, Hinata's childhood friend and team mate from their Rookie 9 days says from his sitting position under a tree.

"I hope you are right Shinzo" Hinata says as she begins to pace back and forth. a few more moments pass with Hinata worrying and Shinzo trying and failing to calm her down. when suddenly Shinzo stops and looks out at the path and see Sakura supporting Sasuke on her shoulder and Kakashi carrying Naruto on his back.

"wait. there they are!" Shinzo exclaimed. Hinata immediately takes off running toward them she stops in front of Kakashi. "is... is he... alright?" Hinata asks fearing the worst.

"he's fine, he's completely exhausted but he's fine" Kakashi says admiring the dedication that Hinata has for Naruto. "Naruto you really are very lucky to have someone like Hinata watch over you." Kakashi inwardly thinks.

Hinata looking very worried asks "is it alright if I carry him the rest of the way?" Kakashi smiles under his mask and says, "if you really want to, but be careful he's heavy." Hinata smiles and then shows a look of pure determination. Kakashi leans Naruto against Hinata's shoulder. and once Kakashi's sure Naruto is in good hands leave to help Sakura with Sasuke. Hinata slowly begins to walk back to the village with Naruto. suddenly Naruto comes too and is surprised to see not Kakashi but Hinata carrying him.

"ugh, Hinata what are you doing here?" Hinata is momentarily surprised that Naruto is awake but then answers, "I came out here to help you Naruto, I was really worried about you." Naruto looks mildly surprised but then smiles "thank you Hinata, and sorry I made you worry." Hinata shakes her head "I'm the one who should be thanking you, you save the world Naruto. everyone owes you their lives, I'm just simply helping you get back to the village in one piece."

Naruto begins to chuckle a bit "well I don't know about one piece but maybe mostly in one piece." Hinata looks slightly confused but then see that Naruto is missing an arm. "NARUTO YOUR ARM!" Hinata shouts with worry. "yeah, I kinda of lost it after that last Rasengan I used against Sasuke." Naruto says smiling weakly. "are you ok?!" Hinata asks fearing for Naruto's life. "I'm ok, Sakura stopped the bleeding and helped stabilize me, other than being really super tired I'm fine." Naruto says his smile never waning but his breathing becoming slightly labored. Hinata immediately picks up her pace towards the village where Lady Tsunade stood waiting at the village gate.

"at least I still have one hand left to hold yours in." Naruto says with a smile just before he passes out again causing Hinata to blush tomato red.

when she finally reaches Lady Tsunade she is just barely able to hide the blush on her cheeks from Naruto's comment. Lady Tsunade takes Naruto and lays him on the emergency stretcher and begins to heal him. after a few moments of silence with everyone looking very worried about Naruto, Lady Tsunade looks up and says, "I've further stabilized him and healed a lot more of the damage, he'll be ok, but he'll be on bed rest for a few days."

everyone immediately looks relieved at the news especially Hinata. as the other medics roll Naruto away to the Hospital, Hinata decided to be brave and ask for a favor "Lady Tsunade, I'd like to volunteer to be Naruto's personal nurse, please." everyone seems shocked at Hinata's request. except Shinzo, who simply smiles at Hinata's bowing form.

Lady Tsunade recovers first and asks, "are you sure you want that job? it might be a handful." Hinata still bowing says "please, I want to begin repaying Naruto for all he's done for me." after saying those words Hinata straightens back up to look the Hokage straight in the eyes. Lady Tsunade is surprised to see such fiery determination in Hinata's eyes.

after thinking it over for a few minutes Lady Tsunade smiles and says in a formal tone "Hinata Hyuga I now give you the special mission of taking care of Naruto Uzumaki while he is on bed rest, do you accept this mission?" Hinata responds immediately "yes Lady Hokage, I will not fail this mission." and with another bow Hinata takes off towards the Hospital and Naruto.

one only wonders what new adventures for this potential couple awaits, but one thing's for sure this is not the end but merely a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The scene begins a few months after the war and a few days after Naruto gets out of the hospital.

Hinata and Shinzo are sparing on a lovely spring day. Hinata lands a blow on Shinzo "nice one Hinata" Shinzo smiles, but then frowns when he notices Hinata panting heavily.

Shinzo smiles and says, "ok, how about we take a small break". Hinata immediately snaps back up and says, "No! I can keep going!"

Shinzo smiles again and says "I know you can, but that doesn't mean that you should train yourself to exhaustion. it always a good idea to have some rest every now and then".

Shinzo walks over to a nearby tree and sits beneath it then pats a spot next to him as a signal for Hinata to sit. "come. sit. let's take a break and relax for now." Shinzo says with a smile. Hinata looks at the ground feeling slightly depressed "Okay". Shinzo notices her mood and decides to ask her about it.

"you want to tell me what's bothering you." Hinata looks shocked "Nothing is bothering me, why would you ask me that?"

Shinzo smirks "Hinata, I'm a mind reader, remember? I can read your mind like an open book, but it doesn't take a mind reader to see that something is bothering you, it's practically written all over your face. So, do you want to talk about it?" Hinata looks at the ground and says, "not really".

Shinzo puts a hand on Hinata's shoulder "come on Hinata, I'm your friend. I want to help you, but I can't unless you tell me what's bothering you". Hinata continues to stare at the ground.

a few moments of silence pass before Shinzo decides to speak. "it's about Naruto, am I right?" Hinata is utterly shocked. "how... how did you know that?" Shinzo merely looks at her with a small smirk on his face.

"oh... right... you're a mind reader." Hinata says sounding even more depressed.

Shinzo let's out a hardy laugh and says, "actually I was just guessing" and continues laughing until Hinata says "it's not funny!"

after which Shinzo calms down and says "your right, it's not. but now that I know something about your problem are you going to tell me about it or am I going to have to read your mind?"

Hinata sighs and says, "I'm afraid that Naruto doesn't really like me."

Hinata explains her confession during the Pain incident, as well as her support of him during the war, her brief stint as Naruto's personal nurse during his recovery after his final battle with Sasuke and even how they were hanging out with each other more often now than before the war.

After Hinata is finished explaining she looks at the ground and says, "I'm afraid the he just doesn't really see me as anything more than just a friend." Hinata then begins to sob quietly. Shinzo is over come with compassion pulls her into a warm hug.

after a few moment Hinata calms down and says, "what am I going to do?" Shinzo looks her straight in the eyes and asked, "have you talked to him about it?"

Hinata look back towards the ground and says "no, I was hoping he would bring it up, but he hasn't, and every time I try something always gets in the way." Hinata looks even more depressed than before.

Shinzo suddenly smiles. "hey why don't I try something? I mean I could help you find out the truth of what Naruto really thinks of you."

Hinata looks utterly surprised at Shinzo's offer. "you would really do that for me?"

"Of course, after all what are friends for" Shinzo says with big smile. "ok so here the plan... and that's pretty much it. what do you think?" Hinata looks unsure. "I don't know, are you sure this will work?"

"I'm positive it will work" Shinzo says with absolute confidence. "come on, let's find Naruto". Shinzo says.

Hinata still unsure says "okay, if you're sure this will work, right let's find Naruto."

after a few minutes of search, they can't seem to find Naruto. even after trying to use the Byakugan they still can't seem to find Naruto.

"I wonder if he's out on a mission?" Hinata asks worriedly.

"hmm. I don't think so but maybe he is, hang on let me try something first." Shinzo climbs to the top of the building that they were standing next to which just so happened to be the Hokage building.

once at the top Shinzo opens his 3rd eye. internally thinks "okay Naruto, Now, where are you?" various voices flash by including most of the Konoha 11 (minus Sasuke and Neji for obvious reasons). "hmm." when suddenly Naruto's thoughts are heard by Shinzo. "ah ha... there you are. strange that you are there of all places but then again I never really understand what goes through that head of yours." Shinzo hops down in front of Hinata.

"did you find him?" Hinata asks hopefully. "yes, I found him he's on top of the Hokage Monument, come on."

once they reach the top of the Hokage Monument Hinata hides behind a tree while Shinzo goes to talk to Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto!" Naruto look up from his perch right on top of the 4 Hokage's head and is clearly surprised to see Shinzo standing there.

"oh, hey Shinzo, how'd you find me up here?"

Shinzo smirks and says, "it wasn't that hard, your thought's a practically screaming at me." Naruto looks sheepishly at the ground.

"oh. sorry about that."

Shinzo walks over to Naruto and says "it's quite alright. I'm used to it. you mind if I sit here?"

Naruto shrugs. "I guess it's ok."

a few moments of silence pass before Shinzo starts to speak.

"so, I guess the reason why you're up here is to think?"

Naruto smirks and says, "that and I just really needed to get away from my new fan club".

"Ah, I've heard that you are quite popular with the ladies ever since you saved the world." Shinzo says with a hint of amusement.

Naruto sighs "yeah now I know how Sasuke felt". somewhere across the world Sasuke sneezes.

"fame is not all it's cracked up to be huh?" Shinzo askes amused.

"yeah I miss the days when I wasn't chased through the streets by rabid fan girls." Naruto says exasperated.

"well you could always choose one of them to be your girlfriend and that might stop the hordes of fan girls from descending upon you." Shinzo jokes and behind the tree Hinata frowns.

Meanwhile somewhere in the village below a horde of fan girls is searching for Naruto.

Naruto turns to him clearly not amused. "I don't think so. none of the understand me or know me or what I've been through, they only see "the Hero of the Hidden Leaf" and not the real me." Shinzo is surprised by the level of maturity Naruto has just displayed.

"I see, so you want someone who loves you for you, not what you have done, right?"

"exactly! but there's no one like that around here". Naruto says defeated.

"are you sure about that?" Shinzo says mysteriously with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure" Naruto says angrily.

"well what if I told you that I know someone who has liked you even before you became a hero?" Naruto immediately sits straight up and began to bombard Shinzo with questions, "really you know someone? who is she? is she nice? do I know her too?"

"Calm down Naruto. I can't tell you her name, but she is very nice, and yes you do know her." Shinzo says calmly. Naruto then gets depressed (Like Hashirama) and says, "you're not fair".

"but I'll give you a few more hints. if you can't guess her name from them you are on your own" Shinzo says with a smile.

"Ok!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"ok then. she's about our age, she has blue hair, she's a Hyuga, and she on my team." Shinzo states calmly. Naruto looks confused for a moment and says, "but the only Hyuga girl on your team is..." Naruto says starting to understand.

Shinzo smirks "yes?"

"Hinata" Naruto says in a whisper.

"bingo" Shinzo says while tapping his nose and barely holding back a laugh.

Naruto's eyes widen suddenly as his mind flashes back to the Pain incident. images flash of Hinata and her fight against Pain but the most important one was of Hinata saying "I Love You".

"AHHHH!" Naruto shouted very loudly.

"Ah! What? What?" Shinzo asks clearly panicked by Naruto reaction.

"I remember now!" Naruto says excitedly.

"remember what?" Shinzo says clearly confused at Naruto's train of thought.

"I remember Hinata's confession during Pain's attack. she said, "I Love You". Shinzo smirks.

"so, you finally figured it out huh? It took you long enough, well the only question remaining now is do you love her?"

Naruto looks down at the ground. "I... I don't know. I mean I know Hinata loves me but I'm not sure if I love her. Truth is I'm not even sure what love feels like".

Shinzo bats an eye. "I see, well then, tell me how you feel when Hinata is around?"

Naruto looks off into the distance in thought for a moment then smiles. "I feel at peace when she's around. like everything will work out in the end. I feel really happy when she smiles and really angry when someone makes her cry, hurts or threatens her."

Shinzo smiles and says, "ok and what do you think of Hinata?"

Naruto thinks for a moment and then smiles and says "at first I thought that she was a shy, quiet, dark, timid, weird girl. but after getting to know her I realized that wasn't true. She was shy and quiet yes, but she was also nice, sweet, brave, strong and completely amazing. she's an amazing Ninja, an awesome cook, a great nurse, a really great friend and a wonderful person to be around and so much more."

Shinzo smile widens. "sounds to me that you think very highly of her".

Naruto smiles and looks off into the distance "yeah she's really amazing, I'm really grateful to have her around."

having heard everything from behind the tree Hinata is smiling ear to ear with tears of pure joy in her eyes while blushing. She finally knew what Naruto thought of her, and it made her so happy.

Shinzo closes his eyes and smiles "then why not give her a chance. you already know how she feels about you, so why not give her a shot and see how things go?"

Naruto thinks it over for a moment. "you know maybe your right. maybe I should give Hinata a chance. after all she's really amazing and nice and she likes me for me."

Shinzo smiles and pats him on the back. "that's the spirit. I know you 2 will be great together." Shinzo says enthusiastically "but just one more thing Naruto"

"what?" Naruto asks confusedly.

Shinzo opens his 3rd eye and glares at Naruto menacingly. "If you break her heart or make her sad or cry in any way... there will be nowhere on this earth that I cannot find you and no force in the universe that will save you from my wrath, do I make myself clear?" Shinzo says menacingly.

Naruto terrified says "sure no problem"

Shinzo then smiles pats Naruto on the head and says, "good then so we understand each other."

Naruto inwardly thinks "I gotta remember not to piss Shinzo off he's really scary when he's mad"

Shinzo smirks and says "I heard that" Naruto is shocked but then remembers Shinzo special ability. Naruto then looks sheepish at the fact that he forgot that Shinzo can read minds.

There is a brief moment of silence before Naruto speaks again.

"Um... Shinzo?" Naruto askes.

"yes" Shinzo replies.

"do you love Hinata? Naruto asks cautiously.

Shinzo simply smiles looks off into the distance and says "I Love Hinata in a way I would love a younger sister, and I know she feels the exact same way. we are like family to each other the same way Sakura and Sasuke are to you." (somewhere in the distance they both sneeze) "but it's not important how I feel about Hinata it's important how you feel about Hinata."

Naruto stands up and raises his fist toward the sky. "you're right I'm going to go find her and ask her out"

Shinzo smirks and says, "finding her won't be necessary, she will come to you."

but before Naruto can question what Shinzo means Shinzo calls out. "alright you can come on out now" Shinzo calls with a smirk.

Just then Hinata steps out from behind the tree.

"HINATA?!" Naruto says clearly shocked.

"Um... Hello Naruto." Hinata says quietly while blushing and playing with her fingers.

"um... how long were you back there?" Naruto says still trying to process what was going on.

"um... the whole time... I'm sorry" Hinata says while blushing and looking at the ground.

"it's ok I guess but then I guess you already know what I was going to ask you, Huh?" Naruto says embarrassed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"um... yes. I do. and the answer is yes, I would love to …. go out…. on a date …. with you Naruto." Hinata says while blushing and smiling.

"Really well how about tomorrow then, I mean if you are not busy?" Naruto asks hopefully

"it sounds perfect" Hinata says with a big smile.

Shinzo clears his throat. "well I don't know about you 2 crazy love birds but I'm heading home. Hey, Hinata, are we still on for Sunday morning at our usual tea house?" Shinzo asks. "Yes, I'll meet you and the others there." She leans over to Naruto and explains that their team always gets tea together on Sunday mornings.

"well then I'll see you then... oh, and Naruto... remember what I said." and with that Shinzo disappears leaving Naruto looking scared and Hinata smiling.

"um... you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asks.

"yes, if it's not too much trouble?" Hinata says shyly.

"it's no problem your house is right on the way to mine." Naruto smiles and Hinata practically melts on the inside.

as they walk home, they talk about recent events and their future plans now that the war has ended until they reach Hinata's front door.

"well I guess this is where we part until tomorrow. Good Night Hinata, sweet dreams" he says and then hugs Hinata.

"Good Night Naruto sweet dreams to you as well." Hinata says as she hugs back.

but before either knew it they wound up kissing each other. when it was over both were blushing hard "well see you tomorrow" they both said at the exact same time.

Hinata ran inside her house and up to her bedroom and Naruto ran all the way to his house and into his bedroom.

When they both reached their bedrooms they flopped on their beds with the biggest smiles on the faces. each fell asleep with those smiles and eagerly waiting for tomorrow and the promise of a new relationship.

the next day Shinzo sat on the roof of the building next to Ichiraku's Ramen. just watching the people walk by. When suddenly he spots Naruto and Hinata out on their date. Shinzo smiles as they walk into the Ramen stand. He was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere when suddenly a red-haired girl dressed in blue sneaks up on him.

"BOO!" she screams.

a startled Shinzo lands the pile of crates that just so happened to be below him.

the girl laughs so hard that tears come out of her eyes. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I got you". she says with humor in her voice.

"ugh, very funny Mira, and by that, I mean not funny at all." Shinzo says climbing out of the crates with a deadpanned expression.

Mira jumps down from the roof and lands right next to him.

"oh, lighten up. you are such a stick in the mud. what were you even doing up there anyway?" Mira eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was watching my 2 new favorite pair of love birds on a date and enjoying the peace and quiet, when you so casually interrupted me." Shinzo explains while dusting himself off.

"wait which pair of love birds? Mira asks confused.

Shinzo point to Naruto and Hinata. Mira begins gushing over how they make such a cute couple.

"they are so adorable!" Mira squeals in delight.

"I know that's why I was watching them, to see if they are having a good time and to make sure their date goes well." Shinzo says smiling fondly at the new couple, but then looks confused "wait a second, I thought that you were in a meeting with the Hokage to discuss the peace treaty between the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Mist?"

Mira smiled waved it off and said, "oh I was, and we finished, we agreed that I'm to be the new ambassador from the Hidden Mist to the Hidden Leaf."

Shinzo looked at her from the corner of his eye and said, "Are you sure you want that job? It might be dreadfully boring"

Mira smirked and said, "I can handle it, besides my big sister the Mizukage asked me to do it, so I can't exactly refuse."

Shinzo smirks at this and says, "point taken."

After a few minutes of watching the new couple enjoying their ramen Mira suddenly asks, "well how about you take a break from watching those 2 and show me this tea shop you mentioned to me before?" Mira says with a wink.

"are you asking me out on a date?" Shinzo says clearly surprised

"maybe unless you think I'm too hot to handle" Mira says with sly smile as her breath heats up from her Lava Style Kekkei Genkai.

Shinzo smirks "I do like a challenge."

Mira smirks "good. then last one to the tea shop buys?"

Shinzo keeps smirking "You're on. on your mark... get set... go!"

and so, Shinzo and Mira take off running towards the tea shop and possibly a new relationship. what will happen next is anyone's guess but until then... The end?


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Hinata have been dating for 2 years now.

During the first 2 months of their relationship, things were a little awkward between the 2 of them, mainly because both didn't want to mess up there newly formed relationship. Both cared very deeply about the other but Hinata was still very shy with voicing her opinions and Naruto was worried he would do something wrong and make Hinata upset or hurt her feelings.

After 2 months of watching this awkward display Shinzo finally decided to interfere. He gave them advice. Saying to just relax and go with the flow and let their relationship bloom in its own time.

About a few weeks after they started to grow more confident. Naruto would ask Hinata for her opinion and Hinata would give her honest answer. The 2 of them had never been happier.

At one point when their relationship became public knowledge the Naruto fangirls had been a slight problem, they had bullied Hinata in hopes that she would break up with Naruto, but it back fired when Hinata told Naruto about her problem. Naruto had been upset at first that Hinata was being bullied but then encouraged Hinata to fight back. Hinata then stood up for herself and when the fangirls tried to attack her she used her Gentle Fist to defend herself. After that the fangirls began to leave Hinata alone. Hinata's fanboys were a little easier to deal with. All Naruto had to do was show off his Nine Tails Sage Mode and they would be running for the hills in no time. After all that their relationship was widely accepted by everyone. The last remnants of the fans made a fan club for their relationship.

About 4 months into their relationship Naruto and Hinata asked to be partnered up permanently on missions. the 6th Hokage Kakashi decided that it was a good idea and agreed because they both had a high success rate when paired together on missions here recently. on any missions they went on they were completely unstoppable. The 2 of them quickly became known throughout the world as "the Unstoppable Lovers of the Hidden Leaf". Their powerful love was so feared by any rogue ninja that only the most foolish would dare to attack them, and when they did, they lost badly.

About 6 months into their relationship Naruto finally got the guts to say "I Love You" to Hinata. After which the shared a very long and passionate kiss.

After 1 year, on their anniversary Naruto asked Hinata to move in with him. Hinata was both shocked and over joyed that Naruto would ask such a thing. After getting permission from Hinata's father Hiashi and asking all their friends to help, they finally moved Hinata into the guest bedroom of Naruto's apartment.

Yes, things we're going very well for the 2 lovers. Both Naruto and Hinata had never been happier than to share a home with each other.

One fine spring day Hinata was meeting her best friend and former teammate Shinzo at their favorite tea shop. Shinzo had recently become an ANBU member, so he was often sent away on top secret assignments. But he still made time for her, after all she was his best friend.

While they were talking about current events Hinata seemed a little troubled. Shinzo taking notice of Hinata's unusual behavior decided to ask Hinata what was wrong.

"Something on your mind Hinata? You seem a little down."

Hinata immediately sat up "what makes you say that?"

Shinzo looks her straight in the eye and says, "because I know you, and I'm a mind reader remember?"

Hinata looks away and sighs, she knew she couldn't hide anything from her best friend, so she decides to confess.

"lately Naruto has been acting strangely, he's been going out and coming home at random times, and he acts like he's hiding something. I guess I'm worried that he's lost interest in me" Hinata sighs sadly.

"hmm, that doesn't sound like Naruto, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this" Shinzo begins to ponder the story that Hinata has just told.

A few moments of silence pass as they both try to figure out what Naruto is up to. After a few minutes of silence, they were unable to come up with anything.

"why don't I talk to Naruto and see what's up?" Shinzo suggests.

Hinata looks unsure and says, "I don't know, I mean it seems like Naruto wants to keep this a secret until the time is right."

Shinzo ponders this, then says, "true but I could at least confirm if this is or isn't as bad as we fear it could be."

Hinata thinks for a few minutes about her options and finally decides.

"alright, go ahead and talk to him, if it's as bad as I'm afraid it is then I guess I need to know."

Shinzo stands up and takes Hinata hand and says, "don't worry I'm sure it's not as bad as we think, I mean this is Naruto we are talking about, he wouldn't do any of this without a good reason."

Shinzo takes off to talk to Naruto while Hinata decides to go visit with her sister Hanabi.

When Shinzo finds Naruto, he's talking to Shikamaru in training ground 7. When Shinzo approaches it appeared that they were talking about something important. Shikamaru is the first one to notice Shinzo's approach and points it out to Naruto.

"Oh! Hey Shinzo, What's up?" Naruto asks nervously.

"Not much, but it appears like you 2 have a dirty little secret, care to share or do I have to read your minds?" Shinzo says blankly.

Both looked like a deer caught in headlights. But eventually Naruto decides to tell Shinzo the truth. "ok, you got me. The truth is I asked Shikamaru to hold on to a special present for Hinata for our anniversary, I wanted it to be a special surprise for her." Shinzo looks skeptical.

"can I see it? After all I'm not sure I believe you just yet."

Naruto looks at Shikamaru for a moment who simply nods, after a moment Naruto sighs, and Shikamaru hands him a small black box. Naruto wordlessly opens it and hands it to Shinzo. When Shinzo sees what's inside he is immediately wide eyed and stunned. Shinzo activates his 3rd eye just to make sure he is seeing what he is seeing. Inside the box is a beautifully hand-crafted engagement ring.

"I started making this about a month ago. It took me a while to find all the right materials and forge them into this. After it was finished I asked Shikamaru to keep it safe until our 2-year anniversary in a couple of days. With the Byakugan, Hinata would find it and ruin the surprise if I kept it with me that's why I asked Shikamaru, he was the only one I could trust to make sure Hinata didn't find it and spoil the surprise. I also asked Hinata's father if it would be ok for me to marry Hinata, he said it was ok, actually he seemed to be pretty happy with the idea. So, I began making preparation for the surprise. I was also planning on making a romantic candle lit dinner for 2 in our apartment. I asked Ayame to help me out with that, and I asked Ino to help me out with a special flower arrangement." Naruto explains his plan to propose to Hinata.

After a moment Shinzo smiles. "I knew there was a logical explanation to Hinata's fears."

Naruto looks shocked. "wait, what? Hinata is afraid of something?"

"yes, Hinata is afraid that you have lost interest in her." Shinzo explains.

Naruto begins to panic before Shinzo smacks him and calmly states, "calm down, now that I know the truth, I can let her know that she has nothing to worry about, when she gets home let her know just how much you love her, Ok?"

"yeah, your right. But you gotta promise me that you won't tell her about the plan, please, I really want to surprise her."

Shinzo smiles and says, "don't worry, your secret is safe with me, but make sure that you show her just how much you love her or else it might backfire on you."

Naruto smiles "right, and thanks for your help."

After returning the box to Shikamaru, each person went their own separate ways, Shikamaru returned to his home, Naruto returned to the apartment to wait for Hinata, and Shinzo went to tell Hinata that it was all a big misunderstanding.

He found her out back in the Hyuga training ground, practicing her attacks. When she saw him approach, she stopped and looked very worried.

"is it true?" Hinata asked fearing the worst.

Shinzo smiled and said "no, it's far from the truth actually. Naruto is just doing some extra stuff to earn some extra money for a special anniversary present for you. I saw him talking to Shikamaru trying to get some ideas on how to earn some extra money, so he could get you a special present."

Hinata looks relieve that her suspicions were wrong and feeling guilty for allowing them to get the better of her and happy that Naruto was trying to get her something very special for their anniversary. Hinata was now determined to finish making her gift to Naruto.

"thank you so much Shinzo, I'm so sorry I dragged you into all of this for nothing."

Shinzo simply smiles and places his hand on her shoulder "it's ok Hinata, I don't mind helping out my best friend and you are quite welcome. I told you on our first mission that I would always help you out when you need it most and I meant it. Besides that's what friends are for? We help each other out when we need it most."

Hinata smiles and says. "I guess you are right. Thank you, Shinzo."

Shinzo smiles and place a hand on Hinata's head. "Anytime Hinata. Oh, by the way I think Naruto is waiting for you back at your home."

Hinata looks slightly surprised but then smiles, "ok, I guess I better go see him. I'll see you later Shinzo and thank you so much again."

Hinata takes off running back toward the home that she lovingly shares with Naruto. Shinzo smiles fondly at the sight of Hinata running off to be with her true love.

"those 2 are truly meant to be with each other. Naruto you better take good care of her, because she is truly deeply in love with you." Shinzo smiles to himself.

"Well my work here is done so I guess I'll go see what Mira is up to." Shinzo then disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Hinata ran all the way to the stairs that led to hers and Naruto's home, stopping at the bottom to catch her breath, then she walked up to their apartment while remembering the day she had moved in with him.

After the small party that they had to celebrate. Once everyone left Naruto then pulled Hinata into the kitchen to give her the key to the apartment.

Naruto then said to her "Hinata this place used to be just a house for me, until you came along, now it's not a house…it's a home." Hinata smiled at the memory.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, she then used her Byakugan to confirm that Naruto was indeed waiting for her in the kitchen. Hinata got to the door and was about to open it when suddenly the door opens, and Naruto practically flies out of the door way to pull Hinata in a massive bear hug. To which a shocked Hinata eagerly reciprocates.

"I'm so sorry I've been acting so wired. I just really wanted to surprise you."

Hinata kisses Naruto "it's ok, I'm the one who let my own insecurities get the better of me. I'm so sorry that I ever questioned you. Can you ever forgive?"

Naruto smiles. "there's nothing to forgive, I'm the one who caused all of this by trying to surprise you. But hey how about we stop feel sorry for ourselves and just go grab a bite to eat and maybe go for a little walk afterwards."

Hinata smiles. "sounds perfect" so the 2 lovers closed the door to their home and set off on a romantic date for just the 2 of them.

2 days later, the day had finally arrived. It was finally time for Naruto to put his master plan into action. After having breakfast together, Naruto asked Hinata to step out and go enjoy herself for the day. At first Hinata confused by his request. To which Naruto quickly stated that he needed the apartment to himself, so he could properly prepare his surprise for her. Hinata understood why Naruto would make such an odd request. But she was reluctant to leave because she really wanted to spend the day with Naruto. Naruto really wanted to make Hinata happy on this special day, but he was at a loss of what to do.

After a few moments while Hinata was getting ready to leave the apartment for the day, Naruto suddenly had an idea. Quickly weaving the all too familiar hand sign Naruto summoned 10 Shadow Clones. Immediately the clones set out to do a task while the real Naruto went to get ready to spend the day with Hinata.

After Hinata finished getting ready she walked to the front door and was surprised to find Naruto standing by the door fully dressed and waiting for her.

"what's going on? I thought you needed the apartment to yourself to get your surprise ready?" Hinata said clearly confused.

"I did but then I remember that I have Shadow Clones to help me out with getting everything ready, so I'll have them do the work while I focus on making you the happiest girl in the world today." Naruto said with a big smile.

Hinata was so happy the she practically tackled Naruto while showering him with kisses.

"heh a guy could get used to that kind of attention." Hinata giggled at this comment.

But before they left Hinata stood up and ran back to her bedroom and retuned with a wrapped box. Naruto was confused by this and Hinata explained that it was her present to Naruto. Naruto asked if he could unwrap it and Hinata said yes. When Naruto lifted the lid, he saw a beautiful hand knitted red scarf. Naruto took it delicately into his hands. Hinata explained that when they were younger Naruto had stood up for her against some bullies but lost his red scarf in the process, and that this was Hinata's way of saying thank you. Naruto then hugged Hinata very tightly. Hinata was confused by Naruto's reaction.

After Naruto let go of Hinata he told her the story of how his father saved his mother and that his mother's red hair was their red thread of fate. After he finishes his story he explains to Hinata that to him this beautiful hand knitted red scarf is their very own red thread of fate. Hinata was so over joyed that Naruto thought so highly of her gift and they shared a long passionate kiss.

So, after they finished kissing Naruto placed the scarf on his bed on the pillow and they left their apartment and walked into the forest enjoying each other's company. They walked until they came upon a waterfall (the same one form the Bikōchū Mission).

"Hey, Hinata look, it's a waterfall."

"yes, it's beautiful." Both decide to stop and enjoy the scenery.

Suddenly a Shadow Clone appeared with a picnic basket and a backpack. Naruto thanked the clone and then sent it back to help the other clones finish setting up.

"I hope you don't mind I asked one of my Clones to bring us some stuff for a picnic, and our swim suits incase we wanted to enjoy the water fall for a bit."

Hinata smiled and agreed. "sounds perfect. So, what shall we do first?"

Naruto smiled and said, "whatever you want to do, I'm happy doing anything just as long as I do it with you."

Inside Hinata heart was melting at Naruto's sweet romantic actions. She silently thanked whichever god/ goddess of love for having someone like Naruto fall in love with her.

"well why don't we go Swimming and then have our picnic." "Great idea, Hinata" after changing behind separate bushes both headed into the water.

Meanwhile back at the apartment the clones were busy at work cleaning up and prepping everything for the special event that was to occur that very evening.

Shikamaru stopped by to deliver the ring about 10 minutes after Naruto and Hinata left. Ayame was due to arrive any second. Ino was supposed to deliver and help set up the flowers just after noon. Ayame arrived at the door and one of the Clones let her in and showed her to the kitchen. Ayame immediately set to work on make the food. A short while later Ino arrived with the flowers and the clones help her set them up. One group plucking the petals off the stem and another group scattered them about the apartment. Meanwhile 2 clones went to the store to fetch the special order of candles that Naruto had placed 2 weeks prior. Yes, the apartment was a veritable hive of activity.

Meanwhile back at the waterfall Naruto and Hinata were have the time of their lives playing in the water. Swimming under water, splashing each other and relaxing by floating together. Finally, Naruto's stomach began to growl which in turn made Hinata laugh. So, they decided to get out and have their picnic.

While they were eating the sandwiches that were in the basket, Naruto started to reminisce about their first mission together, Bikōchū Mission. Both smiled fondly at the memories of that mission, when suddenly Naruto remember the girl in the waterfall.

"I still wish I knew who she was" Naruto remarked. As Naruto said this Hinata blush a deep shade of red which she had not done for some time, and it made Naruto feel even more nostalgic.

"Hey Hinata, why are you blushing?" this comment only made Hinata turn even redder if that was even possible.

"Well, Naruto I may know the her." Hinata stuttered out.

"You do! who is she?" Naruto was very curious about the identity the mysterious waterfall girl.

"well…. She is…. Me." Hinata stuttered out turning even redder than before.

Naruto was completely in shocked silence that the beautiful girl in the waterfall was none other than his girlfriend (future fiancé and wife) Hinata Hyuga. Naruto was completely dumbstruck with this revelation. Hinata was growing worried because Naruto didn't respond to her confession of being the waterfall girl. A million thought were playing through Hinata's head, when suddenly Hinata was pulled into a searing kiss by Naruto.

"you are truly the most amazingly beautiful girl on the face of the earth, I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner." Hinata smiled shyly and blushed clearly relieved that Naruto wasn't upset or angry with her about what had happen all those years ago.

"do you think you can do it again?" Naruto asked eyes shining brightly while Hinata looked confused. "Do what?"

"You know the dance that you did back then!" Naruto said clearly getting excited. Hinata thought about it for a few moments and decided to do it for Naruto.

"Ok I guess I can try" Hinata said with a smile.

Using her chakra Hinata walked out into the stream and began to do the same steps that she did all those years ago while Naruto watched from their picnic. As Hinata moved Naruto's memories of that time began to flash in his mind. Seeing Hinata replicate the dance she did so many years ago made Naruto fall even deeper in love with Hinata. When Hinata finished she went back over to Naruto.

"Sorry I may be a little rusty, but how was it?" Hinata asked hoping that Naruto liked it. Naruto was completely stunned by how beautiful Hinata looked when she was dancing.

"Hinata do you rent or own?" Naruto asked.

"Rent or own what?" Hinata asked clearly confused by what Naruto was getting to.

"Those wing you angel! That was amazing Hinata! It was like seeing a whole new you!" Naruto said applauding Hinata and her dance.

"You really liked it?" Hinata asked eyes shining with pure joy and love.

"No…. I didn't "like" it…. I LOVED IT! You are so amazingly Beautiful Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed eyes shining with equal joy and love for the "angel" known as Hinata.

Hinata couldn't help it. She was overcome by so much love and joy that before Naruto could reacted Hinata tackled him and showered him with kisses. She kissed him continuously until their lips met in a searing passionate kiss, to which Naruto responded with equal passion.

Meanwhile back at the apartment everything was almost finished being set up. The flower petals were spread throughout the apartment. The candles were all set up and waiting to be lit. the decorations were all hung up and most of the food was ready all that remained was the desert, which was currently baking in the oven. All but one of the Naruto clones had dispersed because their work was done. The last one was supposed to light the candles just before Naruto and Hinata walked through the door. Both Ayame and Ino were talking in the kitchen and the Clone Naruto was siting at the table listening to them talk, Until, they turned their attention to Clone Naruto.

"I can't believe that all of this was your idea Naruto." Ino said surprised.

"yeah who knew you had it in you." Said Ayame with equal surprise.

"yeah well, what can I say? Hinata really brings it out of me. I love her that much.". both Ayame and Ino gushed over just how much Naruto loves Hinata.

They continued to chat about everything that came to mind until the timer went off. Ayame, Ino and Clone Naruto sprung to their feet to remove the very special desert from the oven. Hidden Cloud Cinnamon Rolls. Naruto had asked Killer Bee to give him the recipe on their last visit to the Hidden Cloud.

After preparation of the Hidden Cloud Cinnamon Rolls was finally complete, Ino and Ayame decided their work was done and bid the Clone Naruto goodbye and good luck. Clone Naruto decided to wait in the living room for the real Naruto and Hinata to return.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata had decided to slow dance on top of the water. When they were done they decided to dry off and change back into their regular cloths. After that they started packing up, so they could head back. By the time they started walking back toward the village it was late afternoon.

When they reached the village, the sun was starting to set. Once they were near their apartment Naruto mentally signaled his last remaining clone to light the candles and make sure everything was ready. The clone immediately set to work laying out the dinner and lighting the candles as well as getting the mood music ready. Making sure to put the ring in its place for the big moment, with everything ready the clone finally dispersed.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata started walking up the stairs. Once they reached the door Naruto suddenly stopped and turned towards Hinata. Hinata looks at Naruto slightly confused before she remembers that Naruto has been working all day on a very special surprise for her.

"Hinata, the past 2 years with you have been the best time of my life, and I hope that we can have many, many more years together in the future. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Hinata, I Love You, with every fiber of my being, I love you, and I'll never stop loving you." Hinata couldn't help it she let loose a few tears of pure joy at the sweet words Naruto had said.

"Oh, Naruto, I Love You more than I can ever say. Every time you smile at me and tell me you love me, it gives me immeasurable amounts of joy. You make me so happy, that sometimes I'm afraid that my heart will burst. These past 2 years have been so wonderful that I'm afraid that it's all just a dream and I'll wake up any second and be all alone again." Hinata began to cry and Naruto pulled her into a warm passionate hug and gave her a very sweet kiss.

Naruto used his thumb to wipe away Hinata's tears and said, "this is not a dream Hinata. It's real, all of it is real. And now I want to show you just how real this is." Naruto pulled out the key to the door and unlocked it. Slowly he opened the door to reveal a trail of flower petals and the rooms lit only by the soft light of vanilla candle, with a sweet love song playing in the background.

Hinata's expression was one that Naruto would never forget for as long as he lived. Her face just lit up in the biggest smile Naruto had ever seen on Hinata's face. To Naruto that look alone was worth all the effort that he put in to make this moment happen. Inside Hinata was squealing with pure joy at this romantic surprise that Naruto had made just for her.

Hinata carefully step inside their home and everywhere she looked she was reminded of just how much Naruto loved her and just how much she loved him. Naruto followed her inside watching her reaction to everything she saw. All around them were pictures of them together, from their rookie 9 days to when they started dating.

Hinata immediately ran to Naruto and gave him the biggest hug she could muster, followed by the most passionate kiss that they had ever shared, to which Naruto eagerly responded to with equal passion. They finally broke apart when the annoying need for air became to great to bare.

"this isn't the only surprise that I have come on I want to show you something else." Naruto said with his biggest smile reserved only for her.

Naruto took Hinata's hand and led her to the kitchen to which Hinata gasped in amazement, there on the table was a spread of all their favorite foods complete with a nice Vanilla candle in the middle.

"Happy Anniversary Hinata." Naruto led Hinata to her seat and pulled it out for her to sit in.

After Hinata was situated Naruto took his seat and both began to eat.

"this is really good did you make this yourself?"

Naruto looks sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck, "actually I asked Ayame if she could help me make it. Remember what happened the last time I tried to cook something like this by myself."

Both had a brief flashback to the time Naruto tried make Hinata her favorite red bean soup and Naruto left it on too long and nearly burned the apartment to the ground it ended with the smoke alarm going off and Naruto running around the apartment like a chicken with its head cut off trying to salvage dinner. They wound up ordering take out that night. Both cracked up laughing at that memory.

"I remember that. That wasn't your most romantic moment, but still I have to give you points for trying."

"yeah, that was not one of my better ideas. Good thing you were there when it went bad otherwise we might not have a house right now." Both continued to laugh at the hilarious memory.

"So, where did the flowers come from?" "Ino. She was enthusiastic about help me set all of this up. She even gave me a discount on the flowers."

"that was really nice of her I hope you said thank you."

"don't worry she and Sai needed a little help with a mission to the Hidden Sand in a couple of days so I volunteered us. It could be like a double date."

"sounds good, I guess we'll have to start packing."

"we can do that later, for tonight it's just you and me." Hinata smiled at Naruto's sweet gestures of love for her. She honestly thought that this night couldn't be more perfect.

"So, where did the candles come from?"

"those came from a nice little shop that I found awhile back. I put in a special order about 2 weeks ago. They were finally ready to go today. Which is good I was getting worried that they wouldn't be ready in time. Do you like them?" Hinata smiled and said.

"they're perfect, everything is perfect I love them, I love it all. It's all so beautiful. I Love You Naruto so much and Thank You so much for making this the best day of my life."

Naruto smiled and said, "well the nights not over yet, I still have a few surprises left in me." Hinata looked completely shocked. She couldn't believe that Naruto still had a few more surprises to give her when he had already given her so much.

"Naruto that's wonderful but honestly you didn't have to do all of this just for me." Naruto just closed his eyes folded his arms and smiled.

"Maybe not, but I wanted to. Because to me, you are worth it Hinata. Your everything to me. I Love You so much, that I want to give you the whole world just to see you smile." Hinata couldn't help the few tears of pure joy that escaped and made their way down her cheeks as Naruto continued.

"You were always there when I needed someone the most. You never saw me as a monster or a demon. Whenever I started to doubt myself, you were there to give me my confidence back. I always used to feel alone, and despite the smile I put on all I ever used feel like doing was curling up in a dark corner and cry until I died. But then you came into my life and gave me a reason to keep on living, to keep on smiling. You made me feel like everything would be okay in the end. You've seen me at my best and you've seen me at my worst, and despite all of that you continue to support and love me no matter what. I can't ever thank you enough Hinata for all that you've done for me. You once said that my smile saved you, well your love saved me, and for that I'll be forever grateful to you, My Sweet Hinata."

"Oh, Naruto, I don't know what to say." Naruto stood up pulling something out from underneath the table and walked around the table towards where Hinata sat and took her hand in his. Pulling her to a standing position Naruto said, "well how about you say yes to my next question."

And in swift motion Naruto bent down on one knee and opened a small black velvet box to reveal a beautiful hand-crafted ring. Hinata eyes went wide and her heart started to beat a million miles a minute all while starting to blush a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame. It took all her strength to keep herself conscious for what she knew was about to come.

"Hinata, there is no one in this world that I would ever want to spend the rest of my life with. My mom once told me to find someone like her to give my heart to. I think that you are perfect in every way. I think she was talking about you. So, Hinata, will you make this the best day ever by marrying me?"

Hinata couldn't believe the words that she had wanted to hear for so long come out of Naruto's mouth. She just stood there completely dumbstruck by what she just heard.

Naruto was starting to get nervous. What if it's too soon? What if she doesn't want to get married? These questions and more started swirling around in Naruto's when all the sudden, Naruto was pulled into the most passionate kiss he had ever received from Hinata. He could feel the pure love that Hinata was trying to convey through that kiss and retuned it with equal vigor.

When the two of the finally broke away Naruto asked, "So, is that a yes?"

"YES, YES, a million times YES!" Hinata shouted for all Konoha to hear.

After Naruto placed the ring on her finger and stood up, they kissed again. Pouring all their love into that passionate kiss. When they broke away there was nothing but smiles and love.

"oh, hey there one more thing left for me to give you." Hinata looked confused as Naruto went to the kitchen and brought out a covered pan. Naruto pulled back the cloth to reveal Hinata's favorite food of all, Cinnamon Rolls.

"ta dah, I hope you like them. I got the recipe from Kumo the last time we were there."

"Oh Naruto, now you're just spoiling me."

"I know but it's worth it."

They both took a bite and were amazed by the taste. After having their fill of Cinnamon Rolls and saving the rest for later, Naruto pulled Hinata into the living room for a slow dance. There bodies swayed to the beat of the melody. They were in a world completely of their own. When the song ended they share a passionate yet tender kiss which turned into 2 then 3 then 4, and before they knew it they had moved into Hinata's bedroom.

Come morning a greatly underdressed Hinata awoke to find herself snuggled up next to an equally underdressed Naruto. Hinata was always a very shy person especially when it came to making love (she used to faint at the mere mention of the idea). But thanks to Naruto's confidence in her and encouragement Hinata was finally able to come out of her shell and accept that she was beautiful both inside and out and she couldn't be happier.

The memories of yesterday and last night came flooding back, Hinata couldn't help but smile and blush as she checked her finger to see the ring still on it.

"that ring is special, it has a special mix of mine and Kurama's Chakra in it. That way in case I'm not around I can still protect you, I got the idea from Gaara's sand."

Hinata looked up to see a smiling yet sleepy Naruto staring at her.

"Good Morning My Love" he said with his special smile.

"Good Morning My Love" she replied sighing lovingly.

"So, when do we want to tell everyone?" Hinata asked.

"Whenever is fine with me but for right now all I want to do is enjoy this moment with you for a little while longer."

And so, they did, they stayed like that for a little over an hour and afterwards they got up and got dressed for the day. They ate their breakfast quickly and left the house to go spread the news, taking off hand in hand, with hearts full of love and eager to meet the new day and all it's possibilities.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been almost an entire year since Naruto proposed to Hinata last spring.

After they told everyone they knew the entire village of Konoha became a veritable hive of activity prepping for the wedding day which was set to be the same day as the day that Naruto and Hinata first started going out and the same day that Naruto proposed to Hinata.

While everyone was trying to find a gift to give Naruto and Hinata for their wedding Shinzo decided to pay a visit to someone who wasn't exactly known for being an ally to Konoha.

It took him a few weeks, but Shinzo finally tracked him down to his secret lair. He was dressed in his standard ANBU gear, complete with a Dragon mask that reflected his summoning animal.

Once he entered the lair he was immediately surrounded by the villain's goons. Shinzo wasn't even phased. They all tried to attack at once but when Shinzo place his hands into the shape of a triangle and uttered the name of his signature attack

"Tri-Eye Stare!" the entire mountain shook from the force of Shinzo's signature Jutsu. When the dust settled all the goons were completely unconscious but still alive.

"honestly, I expected more from him." Shinzo uttered with a deadpan voice.

He then opened his 3rd eye and scanned the hideout for his target. "Ah, there you are" Shinzo said and took off with lighting fast speed.

He ran through the maze of tunnels taking down any stray foes that got in his way. Suigetsu and Jugo proved to be more of a challenge but not by much. Jugo lasted 5 minutes longer than any other opponent that Shinzo had faced on this mission. Suigetsu was hard to pin down but he didn't last long against Shinzo's lightning style attacks. After that he found Karin hiding behind the corner.

"I suggest that you save me the trouble and stand down. I don't wish to fight any more than I have to." Shinzo said blankly.

Karin was surprised that Shinzo was so calm. She was reading his chakra and realized that she couldn't win.

"You know you can't beat me, so, I'll give you a choice, tell me where he is, and I'll let you and your friends go, or I can take the information from your mind and leave you knocked out with your friends for the ANBU squad that's right behind me to take prisoner. it's your choice." Shinzo said with the same even tone.

The tone of his voice said he wasn't in the mood for games. Karin told him everything he needed to know. After which he let her off with a warning and told her that she and her friends had about 5 minutes to escape before the United Shinobi ANBU stormed the hideout to take prisoners.

Karin immediately set to work on reviving her friends and get them out before they were captured. After which Shinzo continued with his mission.

Finally, he came upon the door that his target was behind. He was about to open it when he dodged a last-minute attack. When the smoke cleared Kabuto stood in front of the door.

"I don't have time for this Kabuto" Shinzo said clearly annoyed, and with quick flash of his copied Sharingan Kabuto was completely out cold, trapped in a very powerful Genjutsu.

At last, Shinzo finally removed every obstacle in his way. He opened the door and came face to face with none other than Orochimaru.

"it took a while to find you but at last the search is over. Surrender peacefully and you will be taken alive and shown leniency. Resist and I can't guarantee that you will walk away from this unscathed, and you will most assuredly be put to death by the 5 Kage."

Orochimaru simply smiled and put his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. "enough, I know when I'm beaten. But I sense that I'm not the only thing you are here for am I correct?"

Shinzo didn't seem phased by Orochimaru's question. "well, you are not wrong. I'm also here about some information on a Jutsu you know. I want to use it as a wedding present for my friends. So, will you give me the information I need?"

Orochimaru smirked and said "I know many Jutsu's, so you will have to be more specific."

Shinzo removed his mask and said, "I need to know about the Reanimation Jutsu."

Orochimaru just smiled. "ah, one of my favorite Jutsu's. but I'm surprised that you came all this way to learn that. It would have been easier to learn it from the scroll in Konoha."

Shinzo continued to keep a blank face. "sadly, the scroll is missing. The ANBU have searched everywhere but can't find it. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"you are correct. I know who took the scroll. You placed him under a Genjutsu over there." Shinzo briefly looked at Kabuto.

"so, he took the scroll to use it back in the war."

"yes. but Kabuto doesn't have it anymore."

Shinzo batted an eye. "then who does?"

Orochimaru smiled. "I do. I'll gladly return it. I already have all the information I need from it." After which Orochimaru reached into his mouth and pulled a large scroll out and set it on the table.

After using his copied Byakugan to make sure that it wasn't a trap, Shinzo took the scroll and placed in in the holster on his back then he thanked Orochimaru for returning the scroll.

Meanwhile ANBU members from all 5 great nations were swarming the compound and finding the unconscious Shinobi that Shinzo had dealt with upon his arrival. They were completely puzzled about who could do all this and why, when an ANBU from the Hidden Leaf mentioned that Kakashi had sent a man ahead to secure a lost piece of information before it could be lost in the ensuing struggle. The other ANBU were surprised that one Shinobi could do all this without breaking a sweat or without the aid of a tailed beast. The Hidden Leaf ANBU went on to say that it was someone from the Ohnaka Clan that was sent by Kakashi. To the other ANBU this made sense.

Tales of the Ohnaka Clan's strength were legendary. With the abilities to read minds, communicate over large distances with a hive mind ability and even predict and copy other Jutsu's including Kekkei Genkai. The Ohnaka Clan was possibly the strongest clan of them all. But for most of history they remained neutral in any conflicts and were hired by villages that didn't want to be caught in the cross fire of any wars. After the end of the Uchiha and Senju war they agreed to join the newly formed Hidden Leaf after Hashirama and Madara promised to help build a better world of peace. To the other ANBU seeing the scene before them it was proof of the Ohnaka Clan's strength were more than mere rumor.

Meanwhile Shinzo was explaining his plan for the Reanimation Jutsu to a curious Orochimaru. Orochimaru even offered a blank body for the one individual whose body had never been recovered as well as the DNA needed for the plan, to which Shinzo thanked him while placing his mask back on his face and alerting him that the ANBU were almost to the door and that he may want to sit down with his hands up as a sign of surrender, to which he did just as the door was blown off its hinges by the incoming ANBU.

"was that really necessary? You could have just knocked on the door it wasn't even locked." Orochimaru said not looking at all impressed the ANBU who had just blown up his door.

After the ANBU had secured all the prisoners including Orochimaru and Kabuto Shinzo offered a statement and a testimony for mercy on Orochimaru's behalf as part of their secret agreement. The ANBU would report it back to the 5 Kage and later grant Orochimaru and Kabuto parole if they would stay in the Hidden Leaf village for one whole year and not cause any trouble whatsoever while being under constant surveillance by the Hidden Leaf's ANBU. Orochimaru and Kabuto gladly accepted these terms and complied with them all.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata's wedding was just a few short weeks away. Everyone was scrambling to find the perfect wedding present for the soon to be newlyweds.

Ever since Shinzo had acquired the scroll with the secret to the Reanimation Jutsu, he had been working around the clock to master it. A Jutsu of this complexity was much harder to master than he expected it to be. Not only did this jutsu require a lot of chakra, but also required a body and the DNA of the deceased to use and the knowledge of how to call a soul back from the land of the dead to the land of the living even if it's only temporary. In total the complexity of such a jutsu was near impossible to master by normal means. That would explain why only 3 people in history could use it.

After awhile Shinzo was beginning to get frustrated with the lack of results. Never before had he had to deal with such a complex jutsu, normally he could analyze and copy any jutsu that he came across with ease, but this one was more advanced and complex, and it was really unnerving to Shinzo. But he knew how much this gift meant to Naruto and Hinata, so he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Shinzo began to ponder on what he was doing wrong. He even wound up consulting both Orochimaru and Kabuto. After some brief instruction and a demonstration for which the briefly borrowed Neji for and to relay the plan to the other deceased souls that Shinzo was planning to revive for the wedding. Shinzo tried again but it failed again the body just wouldn't move. Things weren't looking good for the plan, until Kabuto made an off handed remark.

"too bad we don't have the Rinnegan, then it would be so much easier to call souls back."

That's when it dawned on Shinzo. "THAT'S IT!" he exclaimed.

"What's it?" Kabuto said clearly not getting at what Shinzo was thinking.

"I have the Rinnegan. I acquired a copy of it before Pain attacked the village. It's not as powerful as a true Rinnegan but it should be enough." Shinzo was clearly getting excited that this could work. But Orochimaru and Kabuto were clearly surprised that Shinzo had a copy of the Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan. Granted that they were not as powerful as the originals but still to hold all 3 was almost unheard of.

Shinzo weaved an unusual hand sign combination and called out "Rinnegan" after which his 3rd eye opened to reveal a Rinnegan eye. He weaved the proper hand signs for the Reanimation Jutsu and tried again, this time he succeeded in reanimating Neji who informed him that he delivered the message to the others and that they would be ready.

After thanking Neji and releasing the jutsu he thanked Orochimaru and Kabuto for their help. After which Shinzo returned home to have dinner with his family and his girlfriend from the Hidden Mist Mira Terumī the sister of the Mizukage, who he had invited to live in the Ohnaka Clan complex to help foster good relations between the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Mist.

The next few days were uneventful. Everyone was still scrambling to find the perfect wedding present for the happy couple. Shinzo had returned the scroll to Kakashi after a few days of practice to make sure he had perfected the use of the Reanimation Jutsu and at Neji's request added someone else to the plan as a surprise for Hinata. After all was ready Shinzo had nothing to do but wait for the big day to arrive.

After a few days of pure craziness (see the Anime episodes) with everyone scrambling to make the final preparations for the wedding it was finally time. It was a beautiful spring day with hardly a cloud in the sky. The weather was warm, and a gentle breeze was blowing. In all it was a good day to be outside and the perfect day for a wedding. It was almost like the weather gods had decided to make such a special day just for the sake of love. Everyone was gathering with pure anticipation to the wedding of Naruto and Hinata. From the 5 Kage to all the happy couple's friends and family. Everyone was smiling and laughing, and a grand time was being had by all.

Shinzo had excused himself from his girlfriend's side to go speak with Hinata and reveal the big surprise of his wedding gift for the happy couple. Mira was completely understanding, after all she was the first one to know about the idea and when he had asked her for her opinion on his idea she whole heartedly agreed that it was a good idea.

When Shinzo found their room, the happy couple was standing at the window admiring the beautiful scenery of spring.

When Hinata turned around Shinzo was blown away by how beautiful Hinata looked in her wedding dress and started to picture Mira in her place but then quickly stashed those thoughts away for later.

Shinzo thought that the 2 of them were perfect for each other and was glad that this wedding was just for them. She smiled at him and Naruto walked up to him to give him a big hug and thank him for making it.

"thanks for coming Shinzo it means a lot to us that you are here."

"are you kidding I wouldn't miss this for the world." Hinata walked up and gave him a big hug and said, "thank you so much for everything Shinzo. You've always been there for me when I needed you the most."

Shinzo returned the hug and said, "that's what best friends are for. We are always there for our friends no matter what."

After they let go of each other and after a few moments of silence where they silently reflected on their journey to this point in their lives until Shinzo finally spoke.

"never before have I seen such a beautiful bride on her wedding day." At this comment Hinata blushed and thanked him for the compliment.

"Naruto, I hope you know what an amazing treasure Hinata is and I hope you know how to make her happy for the rest of your lives."

Naruto smiled and said, "don't worry I'll take good care of Hinata, I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make Hinata the happiest girl in the world, ya know."

Shinzo smiled back and said, "Good, I'll hold you to that."

The 3 of them shared a good laugh at this before Shinzo remembered why he came to find them in the first place.

"oh, before I forget I have your wedding present that I wanted to give you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that now you can wait until after the ceremony." Hinata said.

"nonsense, besides this present is best given before the ceremony so you can enjoy it."

But before they could question what Shinzo was talking about he started weaving the familiar hand signs of his 3rd eye jutsu after which he called out "Rinnegan!" the Rinnegan manifested itself in his 3rd eye when it opened. Then he began to weave another set of hand sign that neither Naruto nor Hinata could identify. After which he placed his palm on the ground and called out "Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation!" suddenly 5 caskets appeared in the room. "Rise" Shinzo spoke as the caskets opened to reveal their precious family members fully formed and showing no signs of decay. Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Neji, and even Hinata's Mother Hikari all stood before them with smiling faces. Naruto and Hinata were stunned to say the least. The room was silent until Kushina broke the silence.

"Hello Naruto, congratulations on finding someone to give your heart to."

"Mom, Dad is that really you?" Naruto asked not quite believing his eyes.

"of course, it us Naruto, you didn't think that death would stop us from being here on the biggest day of your life did you." Minato said with a big smile. After which Naruto tackled them in a big hug.

Meanwhile Hinata was still stunned to see Neji and her mother standing before her. Neji was the first to speak.

"Hello Lady Hinata, Congratulations on finally achieving your dream." Neji said with a small but warm smile.

Hinata was overcome with joy and pulled Neji into a big hug. To which Neji returned but with less force.

Hinata whispered through a thick voice "I missed you so much my brother"

"I missed you too" Neji's gentle reply came. When they pulled away Hikari approached Hinata.

"Hello my daughter. I'm so sorry I couldn't have been there for you all this time. I'm so sorry for not being able to give you a better childhood then what you had. I know I may not have a right to be but I'm still so very proud of the beautiful brave young woman you grew up to be." Hinata went to hug her mother.

"it's alright. I understand why you weren't there, but I really missed you. Every day I hoped I was making you proud, I wanted so much to be like you. I'm so sorry if I have failed to be like you." Hikari smiled and pulled Hinata into a big motherly hug.

"oh, sweetie. Don't you understand. I never wanted you to be like me. I wanted you to be you, to be the good person that you were always meant to be. You haven't disappointed me, you have become the very person that I hoped you would be. I'm so proud of you my daughter."

Meanwhile after Naruto and his parents pulled away from each other he walked up and hugged Jiraiya to which he eagerly returned. Jiraiya's body had never been recovered because it was washed out into the ocean, so Shinzo borrowed a blank body from Orochimaru to use as a substitute thankfully there was just enough blood at the scene of his final battle that the Reanimation Jutsu could make the blank body look and act just like Jiraiya and Shinzo made sure they looked as much alive as possible. Only their eyes seemed any different from when they were alive as well as a few cracks in their skin here and there.

"I missed you so much Pervy Sage" Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

Jiraiya just smiled and said, "hey come on kid this is a happy day, so no tears. Besides being dead isn't so bad. I met a lot of really cute angels up there."

Naruto burst out laughing. "same old Pervy Sage you never change, do you?"

Jiraiya laughed at this. "nope, but look at you kid, you've come a long way from that little hyperactive hotheaded brat that I used to train. Now you've become a fine young man whose ready to take this next step in your life. I couldn't be prouder of you if I tried. Oh, and by the way Nagato says Hi and Congratulations" "You saw Nagato up there? How is he doing?" He's doing well, he came to apologize to me and to ask for forgiveness. I told him that it was ok, and it wasn't his fault. I told him that I knew it was all Madara's and Zetsu's doing. After that we just decided to bury the hatchet for good."

"that's good I'm really glad that Nagato is finally happy, and that he found redemption"

Naruto then hugged him again and Jiraiya whispered in his ear, "so a Hyuga Girl huh, not a bad choice kid not a bad choice. You know they have some pretty big…"

"PERVY SAGE!" Naruto said with his face turning red.

Jiraiya burst out laughing. "lighten up kid I'm just messing with you." He laughed until he received a good punch on the head from Kushina.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Jiraiya rubbed the lump on his head and Kushina continued to look angry.

"that's not funny ya know, Naruto please tell me you didn't pick up any of his dirty habits."

"don't worry mom I didn't"

"well I guess that's good, but still don't you ever use the pervy jutsu ever again or I swear I will come back here and give you a good punch into next week, ya know." Kushina said looking very mad.

"eh, you know about that?" Naruto said looking really scared.

"oh, I know everything, I've been keeping an eye on you ever since we first died. So, I know all about what you have been doing down here. On one hand I'm very angry with you for that kind of behavior, but on the other hand I'm also very proud of you." Then Minato stepped in.

"we're all are very proud of you. you grew up into an amazing person and done some amazing things and even surpassed me and fulfilled all our hopes and wishes, and even saved the world and brought back your friend from a place that there was no way back from. You have become a great young man Naruto and I have no doubt that you will be a great Hokage someday."

Before they all knew it, they were engulfed in a big group hug. After they all let go Naruto got excited for his parents to meet his soon to be wife.

"Hey, Hinata come over here and meet my parents." Hinata, Neji and Hikari walked over to them and Hinata stood next to Naruto while the others stood to the side.

"Mom, Dad, this is my soon to be wife, Hinata." Hinata blushed a little at the thought of being called Naruto's wife.

She polity bowed to both Minato and Kushina. Kushina took a good look at Hinata.

"It's an honor to meet both of you. Thank you so much for bringing Naruto into this world. He means everything to me and I can't thank you enough for giving him to this world." Hinata spoke with such passion that both Kushina and Minato were surprised at how much love Hinata had for Naruto. After a moment Kushina smiled and gave Hinata a hug.

"Thank you Hinata for always watching over our son when we couldn't and giving him the love, we were never able to. For that you have our deepest gratitude and our blessing. Welcome to the family Hinata." Kushina said with a warm smile.

Hinata was so happy that Naruto's parents approved of her and that they welcomed her into the family with open arms. They all shared a group hug, even Neji, surprisingly. After they all let go Naruto and Hinata turned towards the man that made this happy reunion possible.

"Thank You so much for this Shinzo this is the best wedding present we could have ever hoped for." Naruto said with his signature smile. Hinata gave her oldest and dearest friend the biggest hug she could muster.

"Thank you so much Shinzo. You've always been there when I needed you the most, you've always been so supportive of me and Naruto, and now you have brought our lost loved ones back from the dead just for our wedding, I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for us."

Shinzo returned the hug and said, "that's just what friends are for. We are always there right when you need us the most. No matter what happens from now on I'll continue to do so but now I'll leave you in Naruto's capable hands. (turns to Naruto) Naruto take good care of her. I know I've already told you this before, but I just want to make sure that you understand how important Hinata's friendship means to me, and just how much she loves you. You hold her heart in your hands, do your absolute best to take care of it."

Naruto smiled and said, "Don't worry Shinzo I promise I'll do my absolute best to make Hinata happy for the rest of our lives. Because I know just how much she means to all of us."

The smiles were all around the room. Then Naruto ask Shinzo a question. "I just have one question Shinzo. How did you learn the Reanimation Jutsu?"

"I learned it from Orochimaru." Everyone was shocked at this revelation. There was a stunned silence. Then Shinzo spoke telling them all about the terms of the agreement. He told them of his secret mission, as well as their agreement. That he would insert a plea for mercy on Orochimaru's behalf in his trial. That plus the help he provided to the 5 Kage in the war, and his peaceful surrender to Shinzo and the ANBU squad that stormed his hideout help sway the 5 Kage into granting him and Kabuto a lesser sentence. He also explained that Captain Yamato knew about Shinzo's gift and had agreed to let them practice it in peace and to keep it a secret and not spoil the surprise.

After Shinzo was finished explaining they were still a little stunned but now it all made sense why Orochimaru was seen walking around the village with Captain Yamato following him.

After a few minutes of silence Jiraiya spoke up. "well guess he got tired of being evil. But still this is very unexpected even for him. I never would have thought that he would actually surrender willingly."

"true but I think that he realizes that there has been enough death and destruction in the world and now he just wants it to end. Not to mention I don't think he wants to deal with the United Shinobi Forces, or the 5 Kage. I think he knows that he can't win that fight and that's why he chose to surrender." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

Just then Hinata's sister Hanabi Hyuga knocked on the door and entered. "Hinata, Naruto it's time." When she saw who else was in the room she froze with her eyes wide, like she had seen a ghost. She saw the infamous Jiraiya, standing next to the legendary 4th Hokage, a long red-haired woman, and her deceased cousin and another woman that looked a lot like an older version of Hinata. Neji was the first to speak.

"Lady Hanabi, it good to see you again, I trust that you are well."

Hanabi was still shocked to see Neji standing in front of her. She simply nodded her head. Neji could sense her confusion and explained that he along with the others were reanimated thanks to Shinzo. After that he introduced the others to her.

"Lady Hanabi, this is Lord Jiraiya Naruto's God Father and sensei, Lord Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage and Naruto's father, Lady Kushina Uzumaki Naruto's mother, and Lady Hikari Hyuga Lady Hinata's and your mother." As Neji went around the room and introduced them they all said their hello's, but when Neji introduced her to her mother Hanabi looked like she was about to pass out.

Hanabi never really knew her mother she was very young when her mother died but Hinata had told her plenty of stories of their mother and now that her mother standing here before her, she truly realized just how much she wanted to know her mother. Both were silent for a few minutes both trying to find the right words to say to each other. Finally, Hikari spoke first.

"it's so good to see you again Hanabi, my daughter. You grew up to be so beautiful. I'm so sorry that I couldn't be here for you like I was for a small part of Hinata's life. My one regret is that I have is not being able to be here to watch you both grow into the two beautiful brave young women that you are today."

Hanabi couldn't hold back the tears. She hugged her mother as tightly as she could.

"it's ok I understand, Hinata explained to me why you were gone. I'm just so happy that I got to meet you now."

Hikari couldn't believe that both her daughters weren't even mad at her for dying and leaving them. She was so glad that they didn't hate her for something that she couldn't have controlled. But more importantly she was happy to be able to spend this most important day with her children. t

he room was full of smiles but then they remembered why Hanabi was there, when another knock on the door this time it was Hinata's father Hiashi Hyuga. When he entered he was surprised to see everyone, but he was most surprised to see his deceased wife and nephew standing in the room. He had the same reaction as Hanabi. And again, Neji was the first one to speak.

"Lord Hiashi, it good to see you again, I trust that you are well." Hiashi was still shocked to see Neji and Hikari standing in front of him. Hiashi quickly recovered from his confusion when he noticed Shinzo standing by Hanabi and understood that Shinzo reanimated them for the wedding. Again, Neji introduced the others.

"Lord Hiashi, this is Lord Jiraiya Naruto's God Father and sensei, Lord Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage and Naruto's father, Lady Kushina Uzumaki Naruto's mother, and of course you already know Lady Hikari Hyuga."

As Neji went around the room and introduced them they all said their hello's, but when Neji introduced his wife he looked especially pleased to see her again.

"Hello Hiashi, it's so good to see you again, you look well." Hikari greeted her husband with a warm smile to which Hiashi returned. They then went to hug each other.

"I never though I would get to see you again, I've missed you greatly since you've been gone."

This was the most emotion that anyone had ever seen Hiashi display in a very long time. Even after all this time the love that Hiashi had for his wife had never once waivered in the slightest. This filled Hikari with great joy.

"I've missed you more than I can ever say. I wish that fate had never torn us apart. I wish I could have been here to support you and our daughters."

Hiashi tightened his hug and said, "it wasn't your fault. I never once blamed you for what happened. So please don't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault." Hiashi then let go of his wife and turned toward Shinzo who was still standing by Hanabi and bowed to him as a sign of respect.

"I can't thank you enough for this Shinzo. I honestly never thought I would get to see my beloved wife again in this life. I also owe you debt of gratitude for supporting my eldest daughter for so long even when I didn't. I will never be able to repay you for your kindness and generosity."

Shinzo smiled and said, "your thanks is not necessary Lord Hiashi. Making Hinata happy is its own reward. I'm always happy to help Hinata when she needs it. After all she is my best friend."

The smiles and love that filled the air made the day seem even brighter to all. But Kushina interrupted all the good feelings when she reminded them that it was finally time to start the ceremony.

"Okay, enough sappiness everyone we can enjoy all these warm and fuzzy feelings at the reception, ya know. So, come on we got to get these 2 married before sunset, ya know."

Everyone nodded and began to file out of the room to find their proper seats. Fortunately, Kakashi was aware of Shinzo's plan and secretly had extra seats brought in to the front row to accommodate the extra guests from the dead.

Everyone seemed very surprised at the fact that there were extra guests coming in to sit in the front row. At first some wondered who these people were but then they recognized Naruto's father the 4th Hokage from the war (and the stone face on the Hokage monument).

A lot of people were shocked that the 4th Hokage was attending the wedding and were wondering how it was possible, but they also noticed that Shinzo was walking with them and his 3rd eye was open and had the Rinnegan activated. That's when most people realized that Minato and the others were temporarily resurrected to witness Naruto and Hinata's wedding.

They began to congratulate Minato and Kushina on their son's accomplishments and on their son's wedding. Minato and Kushina were all smiles at the fact that so many people held their son in such high regards.

The Hyuga were somewhat shocked to see Hikari walking with Hiashi but they quickly noticed that her eyes were like the reanimation jutsu. They decided to let it slide for the moment, but they were going to ask about it at the reception.

Once everyone was seated (with Minato and Kushina seated right next to Iruka, who was extremely nervous about what they would say about the fact that Iruka had practically raised Naruto.) the ceremony began to get under way. With everyone seated the music began to play as Naruto and Hinata walked down the aisle.

Once they reached the alter Kakashi who was officiating the ceremony began to speak while Shinzo was the ring bearer and Mira was a bride's maid.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the bonding of 2 lover in wedded bliss, if there is anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke so Kakashi continued. "very well then. Naruto Uzumaki, do you take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for rich or poor, and to love with all your heart until death do you part."

Naruto didn't even hesitate as he placed his specially made ring that had the same power as the ring, he gave Hinata when he proposed on her finger.

"I DO YA KNOW!" he shouted for everyone in Konoha to hear. Kakashi wasn't even stunned by Naruto's loud reply.

"very well then, and Hinata Hyuga do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poor, and to love with all your heart until death do you part." Hinata didn't hesitate either as she placed the ring on Naruto's finger and spoke loudly and clearly.

"I DO!" It wasn't as loud as Naruto, but it was louder than what Hinata normally spoke. Kakashi and everyone else except Naruto was surprised that Hinata could speak that loudly, but they quickly recovered.

"very well then by the power invested in me by the people of Konoha and the Land of Fire, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride"

the kiss was one that both would remember for the rest of their lives. It felt like fireworks and lightning all in one burst. The cheers of happiness were the signal to start the fireworks.

After which everyone started to head to the reception. Ayame and Teuchi were gracious enough to help provide the catering for the reception. Everyone was enjoying themselves so much. Ayame and Teuchi were given great compliments about their food and were even expecting some new customers in the very near future.

Iruka was enjoying himself when he noticed that Minato and Kushina were walking towards him. When they finally met, Iruka bowed to them in respect for both their titles and the fact that these were Naruto's actual parents.

"it's an honor to meet both of you. I guess you know about the role I played in Naruto's life up till now, huh?"

Minato and Kushina smiled and returned the bow and Kushina even gave him a hug. "yes, we have been keeping an eye on him from up there. So, we know how you helped Naruto get his head on straight, for that we want to thank you Iruka Sensei for being the father figure that Naruto needed."

Iruka was so happy that Naruto's parents were pleased with how Iruka had tried to raise Naruto. They continued to talk with him for a while the subject of his parents came up and Iruka learned that his parents are very proud of him and were always watching over him.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was hanging around the desert table when he spotted Tsunade and decided to go talk to her.

"Hey Tsunade, long time no see, huh?"

Tsunade instantly knew that voice and when she turned around she looked like she had seen a ghost. But when she snapped out of her shock she punched him clear through the nearest tree.

"ouch, what was that for?" Tsunade walked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"that was for losing our bet, jerk." She began sobbing and beating on his chest but holding back her real strength and Jiraiya smiled.

"hey it's ok. I know I messed up and wound up dying before you wanted me to. To be honest that's not how I planned to go out but hey it wasn't so bad. look I'm sorry about dying and all but I just wanted you to know that I'm always watching over you. Dan, Nawaki and me are always watching over you no matter what."

Tsunade couldn't help but let her tears fall at the fact that those who were closest to her were still always watching over her. Jiraiya just smiled and hugged her until she finally managed to compose herself. About that time people were dancing to the music on the dance floor.

"hey, I know you don't feel the same way about me that I feel about you but how about a dance or two with an old friend?"

"alright I might as well but don't think that this means that I'm not still mad at you." The 2 of them then proceeded to the dance floor to dance and chat some more for a bit.

Meanwhile, Neji was standing under a tree near where the Hiashi and Hikari were talking to the Hyuga elders Hanabi was also talking with her mother to get to know her a little better. The scene made Neji smile.

After Tenten had heard that Neji was reanimated she started looking for him. When she found him, she threw lots kunai at him, Neji saw the attacks coming and dodge them. When he realized who was attacking him he walked over to her, while she still threw more kunai that he simply dodged and deflected. He already knew that that there was no intent to kill in her attacks and that she was probably mad at him for dying and leaving her alone with Lee and Guy Sensei. When he finally reached her, she was nearly out of breath and kunai to throw at him. She wasn't trying to kill him, but she was still mad at him for dying and leaving her alone with Lee and Guy Sensei. Finally, Neji spoke.

"Are you done throwing things at me now?" the tears grew in Tenten's eyes as she started to hit Neji. Neji could tell that there was no killing intent in these attacks and that this would be good for her to get out all her frustrations.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BIG JERK!" she shouted at Neji who continued to take the punches from Tenten.

Finally, she couldn't help it anymore and broke down into tears.

"Why? Why did you leave me? Why leave me alone with those 2 crazies? Didn't you ever think about how that would affect us, how it would affect me?" she sounded almost broken to Neji, which unnerved him quite a bit, he was so used to seeing Tenten as so strong independent and determined and to see her like this was almost too much for him to bare.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. It was never my intention to leave you alone with them. But when Naruto and Lady Hinata were in trouble I knew what I had to do. As much as I didn't want to let you and the others down I knew that Naruto and Lady Hinata were needed on the battlefield more than me. So, I made my sacrifice to help them win"

Tenten was completely shocked. She had never heard Neji apologize for anything before. She finally understood what was going through his head the moment he died. After she wiped away her tears she looked Neji straight in the eyes.

"I get it, I really do but that doesn't mean that I'm not still mad at you." Neji could see the hurt in her eyes and was determined to make the most of what was left of his time on earth before the Reanimation Jutsu was finally undone. The 2 of them then set out to find Lee and Guy Sensei to hopefully get them to tone down their antics before they drove poor Tenten insane.

They found the pair juggling the dumbbells that they bought as a wedding present for Naruto and Hinata. "oh, good lord, they have gotten even worse since I left." Neji said shaking his head in embarrassment.

"you see what I have to deal with now. You were the only one in this group that wasn't insane. And now your dead and I'm stuck with these 2-crazy people."

"again, I apologize for that, give me a moment and I'll get them to stop"

after Neji said this he activated his Byakugan and used his 8 Trigrams Air Palm to knock them over. When Lee and Guy Sensei recovered they saw Neji looking annoyed with them. The immediately rushed over to him and to try to get him to train with them. He denied their request and then proceeded to scold them for acting like that in public. He went on to say that if they must do that then to do it out in the forest away from everyone because it's embarrassing to watch.

The 2 then admitted that Neji was right and that such behavior was not proper for a wedding day. After the 2 of then finally calmed down they began to talk more. The subject of Guy Sensei's leg injury came up and Neji felt a little bad that his former teacher had been injured in such a way, but Guy Sensei just waved it off and said that he could just use this as an excuse to get stronger.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were watching everything from their table. The guests came by to congratulate the happy couple on their wedding. The happy couple were all smiles. Hinata sighed happily. Her dream had finally come true, at long last she was finally able to be with Naruto no matter what would come. she knew that Naruto's dream of having a family was also coming true today and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that he had a family that he could come home to. Naruto could tell what Hinata was thinking without her having to even say a word.

"Hey, Hinata. Thanks for everything, ya know. I promise no matter what happens I'll always love you, believe it." Hinata couldn't keep the smile off her face and kissed Naruto while Minato and Kushina were watching them.

"He chose wisely with her, didn't he?" Minato said.

"yeah he did. She's not exactly like me but she's close enough. She loves him with all her heart and that's good enough for me, ya know." Kushina said thoughtfully.

The 2 smiled at the still kissing couple.

"They are kind of like us, but let's hope their love story ends better than ours did." Minato said with a small smile.

"Yeah, let's hope they don't wind up like us. I would hate for our grandkids to be in the same situation that Naruto was forced into, ya know." They both nodded their heads at the fear of idea that the same thing might happen again, but this time to Naruto and Hinata.

Suddenly Kushina got mad at the thought of history repeating itself. "THAT'LL HAPPEN OVER MY UNDEAD BODY, YA KNOW!"

"you mean over our undead bodies, I'm with you on this. We died too soon, and we weren't able to give Naruto the life he deserved but we'll be damned if we let it happen again to our grandkids." Minato stated and Kushina smiled at him.

"YEAH, NEVER AGAIN, YA KNOW!" after calming down they both agreed to ask Shinzo to use the Reanimation Jutsu if Konoha ever came under attack again.

Meanwhile Shinzo and Mira were on the dance floor chatting with each other while they were dancing.

"that was a real nice thing you did. You not only made them happy but a lot of other people as well." Mira said with a smile.

"huh, what do you mean?" "well just look, Iruka is happy because Naruto's parents appreciate all that he's done, Hanabi and Hiashi is are happy to get to see Hinata's mother, Lady Tsunade is happy because she got to see Jiraiya and talk to him one last time, and Tenten is happy that she got to see Neji one last time. you see you made a lot more people happy than you intended to." Shinzo looked around at all the smiling faces that he had a hand in making and smiled.

"huh, I guess you are right. But I'm also sure that all these smiles will turn into tears later."

Mira looked confused and said, "why do you think that?"

Shinzo frowned and said "because the Jutsu will have to be undone at some point. I don't have enough chakra to make this Jutsu permanent. Eventually they will have to return to the afterlife. Maintaining my Rinnegan is particularly difficult for long periods of time, and most likely after this is done I'm going to be hospitalized for chakra exhaustion. Mainating any of the Dōjutsu is hard enough but the Rinnegan is particularly difficult, not only because of its complexity and power but also it uses up a lot more chakra than the others. That's why I don't use it all that often. It can give me great powers but at a great cost. The one power I was interested in is the ability to control life and death. That's why I used the Rinnegan for this, but soon I won't be able to hold it and the jutsu at the same time. That's why I gave them until sunset to do everything they want to do. Pretty soon I'm going to start feeling the fatigue from this action. I think I'm going to go sit down before that happens." Mira was shocked that Shinzo would willingly put himself through all of this and risk his health just to make a few people happy.

Shinzo sat down and looked completely exhausted, but somehow, he was maintaining the jutsu and the Rinnegan through sheer force of will alone. Somehow his willpower was creating extra chakra to maintain both the jutsu and the Rinnegan at the same time.

Mira immediately switched gears from having a good time to trying to help keep Shinzo from accidentally killing himself. Mira ran over to the refreshments table and grabbed the biggest drink that she could find. She then brought it over to him.

"here you need to keep up your strength."

"thank you" Shinzo took the cup from her and downed the contents which just happened to be just regular water.

Mira then brought him an extra-large bowl of Ramen from the buffet. Shinzo began eating it very quickly. He finished it in no time.

"thanks again. Sorry about my table manners."

"it's ok but you ate that thing like you haven't eaten in a year."

"With as much chakra as I'm using I might as well not have eaten in a year."

"your killing yourself, aren't you?" Mira said with complete shock.

"I honestly don't know. I hadn't counted on this jutsu using up this much chakra. Curse it all." Mira began to panic.

She knew she had to do something. She started to plead with Shinzo to release the jutsu before it killed but he stubbornly refused. She honestly didn't know what she was going to do but she desperately wanted to save her boyfriend before his life force was gone for good.

Suddenly she remembered that special power that Naruto used in the war. The Nine Tails chakra was strong enough to allow him temporarily to use all 3 of the great Dōjutsu all at once with little to no damage to himself. Mira suspected that the Nine Tails chakra could help him maintain the jutsu and the Rinnegan while simultaneously keeping him alive. She immediately ran off to find Naruto and tell him what was going on.

Once she found him and told him Naruto was completely shocked that he didn't say something before. Mira led both Naruto and Hinata back to where Shinzo was sitting. Hinata quickly confirmed with her Byakugan that Shinzo was indeed dying from using more chakra than he had. Naruto immediately activated his Nine Tails Sage Mode and placed his hand on Shinzo's shoulder. Within seconds a chakra cloak appeared on his body. Hinata confirmed that it stabilized him for now but once it disappeared he would need to be at the hospital and need to be treated for extreme chakra exhaustion. Shinzo weakly smiled at the newly-weds.

"heh, sorry, I guess I kinda ruined your big day huh?"

"oh, Shinzo you didn't ruin it, but you definitely scared us." Hinata said with worry.

"sorry Hinata, but I didn't want to raise no fuss. Too late now I suppose. This ones on me my bad."

After scolding Shinzo for his reckless idea and all was said and done they continued with the celebration as planned.

At one-point Hinata spotted Sasuke. She walked over to him to talk to him.

"is that you Sasuke?"

"yes." Was Sasuke's only reply.

"I'm glad you could make it. Why don't you go join the others?" Hinata said with a sweet smile.

"No…um thank you, but no. I only came by to say congratulations to you and Naruto, and then I'm leaving."

"ok but can't you stay for a little bit, we were planning on a group photo of the entire Konoha 11, and I know it would mean a lot to everyone if you stayed for it."

Hinata pleas were so heartfelt that not even the cold hearted Sasuke could deny her request. So reluctantly Sasuke walked with Hinata back to the celebration. When Naruto spotted Sasuke walking with Hinata he had a big smile that his friend had made it to the celebration.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm glad you could make it." Naruto said cheerfully.

"I only came say congratulations, but your wife roped me into stay for the group photo so can we please get this over with." Sasuke said looking slightly annoyed.

"oh, come on Sasuke. Lighten up a little. Have some food, dance with Sakura. Enjoy yourself a little. It's not like it's going to kill you." Naruto said trying to get Sasuke to lighten up a little bit. But Sasuke clearly wasn't in a partying mood.

"ugh, fine we'll call everyone together and take the photo and then you can leave."

After getting everyone together. They took the photo and Sasuke was about to leave when Hinata stopped him again.

"thank you for coming it meant a lot to us."

"whatever." He turned to leave but then stopped.

"take care of that idiot ok." Hinata's eyes widened but then she smiled.

"right, I'll do my best." Sasuke then nodded and began to walk away. Before he was stopped again by Sakura.

"hold it Sasuke, you're not seriously going to leave before we've had at least one dance, right?" Sakura said while cracking her knuckles.

"ugh, fine let's just get this over with" they danced to a slow song with some of the other couples that included Naruto and Hinata, Sai and Ino, Choji and Karui, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, Konohamaru and Hanabi and even Shinzo and Mira.

After that Sasuke escaped and was being pursued by Sakura as it was time for the bouquet to be tossed. All the single ladies gathered in an attempt to be the lucky one to catch it except Sakura who was still chasing down Sasuke somewhere in the distance.

When Hinata tossed the flowers up in the air (secretly using her Byakugan to aim it towards someone in particular) all the ladies scrambled trying to catch it. In the end it had landed in none other than the Mizukage's hands (Hinata's intended target).

When she looked at it, she was so surprised and ecstatic to have caught it. Everyone clapped for her as she held it up triumphantly. After which Ao came up to personally congratulate her and wound up receiving a kiss from the Mizukage.

Naruto then leaned over to Hinata as they watched the scene and said, "I guess we know who's getting married next, but let me guess you used your Byakugan to purposely give it to her right?"

Hinata blushed a little and said, "yes, I knew how much it would mean to her, so I decided to help her out a little."

Naruto just chuckle at this and said, "that's my wife for you always wanting to make other people happy."

Hinata blushed even harder at this statement, because Naruto had called her his wife. That was going to take some getting used to, but for now they decided to rejoin the party and have a good time.

A few hours later Sasuke managed to escape Sakura by using his own Rinnegan. The party was beginning to wind down. Soon the sun was beginning to set. The guests began to leave save for Naruto and Hinata's close friends and family. Finally, it was time for the souls of the deceased to return to the afterlife. Everyone gathered to say good bye. Tsunade bid her final farewell and forgiveness for dying to Jiraiya.

"well this is it eh, Tsunade?" "yeah I guess it is. I guess this is where we say goodbye." Tsunade said with tears in her eyes.

"hey, it's ok even if I'm not here with you physically I'll always be with you in spirit. And remember what I said we are always watching over you no matter what." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"I know but I wish you all were here with me instead of up there." Tsunade said trying to be strong.

"we feel the same, but you will see us again someday, just promise me that it won't be anytime soon. That's the thing about eternity, it's always there waiting for you." Jiraiya said and pulled Tsunade into a hug.

"ok I promise." Tsunade said trying her best to smile but her tears still shown.

Finally, they pulled away and Naruto said his final goodbye to his beloved mentor.

"well this is it Pervy sage." Naruto said trying to hold in his tears.

"hey, it's ok kid. You're in good hands with her, and I know that you will be a fine Hokage someday. I'm always watching over you. Besides like I said being dead isn't so bad. I get to meet plenty of cute angels up there, so the way I see it, it's a win. You just keep on being who you are, kid. Because that's the kind of kid that we all believe in."

Naruto couldn't fight back the tears anymore. He hugged his beloved mentor for the last time.

"I'll never forget you Pervy Sage, you were the closest thing I had to an uncle. You always encourage and accepted me for who I am and for that I'll always be grateful to you. So, thank you Jiraiya Sensei for everything, and just you watch I'll be the best Hokage ever, Ya know!"

Jiraiya gave a teary smile at his best student and future Hokage. "Heh, that's the first time you've called me that but I know you will Naruto and I'll be watching and cheering for you every step of the way. I have a feeling that one day they'll make a story about you kid, it'll be called the Tale of Naruto Uzumaki, I would have loved to have written it, but you know, oh well." They both share a touching goodbye hug and there wasn't a single dry eye in the house.

After they let go Minato and Kushina were next to say goodbye.

"Naruto, I know that we haven't been in your life long enough to say this, but we are so very proud of you son, you became the hero that we always had hoped you would be." Minato said.

"our one regret in our lives is that we weren't able to be there for you and to watch you grow into the man that you are now. But make sure you treat your wife right, because she's the one who loves you just as much as we do, ya know." Kushina said looking right at the happy couple.

"I got it mom, I'll make sure to keep Hinata happy because that's what we both deserve after all that's happened to us, ya know." Naruto gave his parents his biggest smile.

"good, I'll hold you to that, and if you fail then I'll come back and kick your butt into next week." Kushina said matching his smile with her own.

Minato just smiled and agreed with his wife. "what she said."

They then gave the biggest group hug. Naruto for the first time in a very long time was enveloped in his parents loving embrace. Hinata stood off to the side watching the scene with loving eyes. She was happy for her husband (she blushed at the thought) to share this tender moment with his parents. But then she was pulled into the group hug by Naruto. No words were needed, Hinata knew that Naruto wanted her to share this moment with him. After they pulled away Kushina then pulled Hinata over to the side to talk to her.

"just so you know we knew that you were always watching Naruto from the shadows. And we can't thank you enough for being the first to accept him for who he is. You'll always be considered family to us Hinata, no matter what. If I had a daughter I would hope that she would be just like you. So, I have nothing else to say except welcome to the family Hinata." Kushina then gave Hinata a big hug.

Hinata was so overjoyed that Naruto's parents had been so accepting of her. She had been worried when she first met them that they wouldn't like her and say that she wasn't good enough for their son, but she was so glad that her fears were wrong. Naruto's parents welcomed her with warm open arms. For the first time since her mother died Hinata felt the warmth that a family can give, and she enjoyed it with every fiber of her being.

Hinata's mother and father watched the scene with a smile. It had been a long time since Hiashi was this happy.

Hikari then turned to him and said, "my love time is short, so I'll make this quick, the time I spent with you was the best time of my life. Together we had 2 beautiful daughters. And now one of them is married. I was always watching over you and our children from the afterlife, and I wish I could have been there for them as they grew up. I know you acted stern and strict with them as a way to cope with your pain and I forgive you for that. but please my love, try not to be so harsh from now on. I promise I'll be waiting for you when your time comes, and I'll always be with you in your heart." Hikari looked at him with pleading eyes.

Hiashi couldn't keep his sadness bottled up any longer. He broke down in his wife's arms. The scene would have been bizarre to anyone, but they all knew the pain of losing someone they loved dearly, and somehow Hiashi had bottled up that pain for so long. At long last the dam that held all his sorrow and grief broke. After a few moments Hiashi managed to compose himself enough to form a decent sentence.

"My love not a day has gone by where I don't miss your sweet smile and your infectious laugh. The day you died was the day that I stopped feeling anything. It hurt so much to be away from you for so long. And now that you have returned even for this short amount of time, I don't know what to do to show you how much I love you."

Hikari smiled that special smile that only Hiashi had ever seen until that point. "it's alright my love I already know. And I love you too so much. I wish our time wasn't so short I wish that I could stay for a few days longer just to be with you and to get to know my youngest daughter a little better, but sadly it's not meant to be. But know this I'll always be watching over you no matter what and someday we'll be together again."

They shared a passionate kiss knowing that it would be their last for a very long time. when they parted Hanabi walked up to her mother to say her goodbye. Hanabi fell into her mother's arms and started to sob quietly.

"Mother I know we have only just met but I don't want you to go. There's still so much that we never got to do. Stuff that a mother should do with her daughter. I wish you didn't have to go." Hanabi said with tears in her eyes.

"I know my daughter and I feel the same but sadly it wasn't meant to be, but like I told your father I'll always be watching over you and I'll be with you always, even if it doesn't feel like it, just know that I'm always with you and your father no matter what." Hikari said with a tearful smile.

Hanabi returned the smile and they then shared one last hug and Hikari placed a kiss on Hanabi's forehead. After they let go Hikari notice Konohamaru standing a few feet away. She then smiled and walked over to him. She then whispered, "Take good care of my daughter, for me please." Konohamaru went 20 shades of red that would put a tomato to shame as he watched her walk away, and Hanabi was equally red at her mother insinuation. "MOTHER!" Hanabi shouted turning into a stuttering mess, much like how Hinata was in her younger years. The others shared a laugh at seeing the normally calm and collected Hanabi act all flustered.

After the laughter died down Hinata began to say her goodbye to Neji and her mother. "Mother, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again after all this time, I always had wished to see you again just one more time, so I could tell you how much I miss you. I wish you could stay but I know that you have to go, and I know that you will always be with me in my heart. I wish you could have been here with us when we were growing up, but in a way, with you being gone, it helped me to become the person you see before you. I'm glad that I made you proud mother and I hope that you will continue to watch over me and Naruto."

Hinata said with a teary smile as Naruto hugged her from behind in order comfort her. Hikari smiled and said "always, no matter what." The 2 shared one last hug before Hinata turned to Neji.

"Lady Hinata you have finally achieved your dream at last. I'm very happy for you." Neji said with a small smile. Hinata pulled Neji into a big hug, at first, he went stiff but then retuned it. Hinata started to sob.

"I miss you so much my brother, I understand why you sacrificed yourself to save me and Naruto. but I wish there had been another way. You were so important to me and you helped me so much, I just don't know how I can go on with out you. I need you Brother Neji." Hinata continued to sob until Neji forced her to look him in the eye.

"Lady Hinata, I have done my best to prepare you to stand on your own. After the Chūnin exams I realize just how much you were suffering, and I made it my mission to help you to become strong enough to stand on your own. I did my best to help you prepare to be with out me. Have I failed you Lady Hinata? Have I failed my mission?" Hinata looked shocked.

"NO! You never failed me Neji!" Neji then smiled.

"good, then let's see just how far you've come since I've been gone."

Neji stood in his signature battle stance. Hinata looked confused then she realized what Neji was talking about. Neji wanted to have one final duel with Hinata before he would have to return to the afterlife. Hinata was torn between refusing to fight Neji and honoring his last request. It was then that Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"You can do it Hinata, I know you can.' Naruto said with his signature smile. Hinata smiled back and then turned to face Neji in her battle stance. But then Shinzo stopped the fight.

"hold it Hinata can't fight in what she is wearing." Shinzo pointed out.

"you're right. I don't want to ruin this dress. It's too important to my family." Shinzo smiled and then produced a new Ninja outfit (like the one she wore in Naruto: The Last)

"here, this should suffice." Hinata then went behind a few trees to change, and Naruto asked Shinzo why he had that. To which Shinzo stated that he knew that Neji would want to duel Hinata one last time, so he had that made for her to honor his last request.

When she returned dressed in her new ninja outfit, she then took her battle stance once more. Shinzo decided to referee. The battle was something to behold. At one-point Hinata's wedding ring activated and a large chakra hand came out of the jewel. It attacked Neji while enveloping Hinata in a protective chakra cloak. Naruto had to call it off, so it wouldn't interfere with their match again. they were evenly matched until Hinata landed a critical blow to Neji's chakra point. After that it was all over Hinata had finally defeated Neji. Her secret wish had finally been fulfilled. Neji then stood up and smiled at Hinata, he now knew that she was ready for whatever life would throw her way.

"well done Lady Hinata, I now know that you are ready for anything. My mission has been fulfilled and I can finally rest in peace knowing that fact." Hinata then shared one last hug with her cousin, whom she thought of as her brother. Neji returned the hug and then turned towards Naruto with a smile and held out his hand.

"I leave her in your hands Naruto, take good care of her" Naruto took Neji's hand and shook it firmly while staring Neji in the eye.

"count on it. I won't fail you Neji. I'll become Hokage and I'll change the Hyuga clan for the better in your memory, as a way to say thank you for all you've done for me and Hinata." Neji closed his eyes and smiled.

"I know you will, I have no doubt about it in my mind. You will be a great Hokage someday." The 2 of them then tightened their grip in a show a friendship and respect. Neji then turned to his teammates.

"Tenten, I know I hurt you when I sacrificed myself to save Naruto and Lady Hinata, but I hope that someday you can forgive me." Tenten had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I already have Neji, I already have." Neji smiled at this.

"Lee, it's up to you now to make sure our team will carry on. Even if we are no longer rivals never forget to stay true to yourself, but please try to tone it down in public for Tenten's sake." Lee's voice was thick with emotion as he said, "I promise to do my absolute best for you Neji." Neji smiled again at this.

"and Guy Sensei, keep working hard to get stronger and don't blame yourself for my choice, but try to tone it down for Tenten, she needs both of you and you need her, so promise me that no matter how crazy things get you will stick together like a team should." They shared one last group hug before it was time to go.

After which everyone that had been resurrected gathered up and prepared for the Jutsu to be undone. After everyone had said goodbye. Shinzo formed the hand sign and said, "Release!" their bodies began to come undone as the Jutsu had been released. There were sad smiles all around as the spirits of their loved ones began to fade, but they all knew that they would see each other again someday. They all stood there with smiling faces looking toward the sky.

After that they all began to depart for their homes except Naruto, Hinata, Shinzo and Mira who decided to get Shinzo to the Hospital before Naruto could reabsorb Kurama's Chakra. As they made their way to the hospital Naruto and Hinata repeatedly expressed their gratitude towards Shinzo for his gift, and he repeatedly said that he was happy to do it. Once Shinzo was good and situated in the hospital Naruto reabsorbed Kurama's chakra. Once that happened Shinzo definitely was feeling the strain from the Jutsu now, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Kurama's chakra had been slowly restoring him to a safer level of chakra exhaustion, so Shinzo would only be in the hospital over night, but he wouldn't be doing anything strenuous for a few weeks.

After which Naruto and Hinata retuned to their home, with Naruto carrying Hinata over the threshold of the home they shared. Followed by a night of passionate love making.

The next day, they had finished packing their bags and getting ready for their honey moon. Shikamaru had come up with an idea to purchase Naruto and Hinata a private beach house in the Land of Waves.

The people of the Land of Waves were more than happy to give Shikamaru a reduced price when he told them it was for Naruto. They gave him a very nice vacation home to give to Naruto and Hinata. When Shikamaru told Naruto about his present to them they were a little concerned that he had given to much, but he told them that "it wasn't as much of a drag as you think." And explaining that the people from the Land of Waves insisted on doing something special to honor their hero. So, they accepted and began to plan their trip.

Also, when they returned they would be moved into a house that was made specially for them by Captain Yamato, on the very spot where Hinata first confessed her feeling to Naruto during the Pain incident. The move would be taken care of by their friends while they were away on their honeymoon. They would be gone for about a week or so. Along the way they would get to visit some of the places that were special to them. Including the valley of the end, and the waterfall where Hinata first danced for Naruto. As they walked out the front door and saw their friend come to greet and wish them a safe and happy trip.

One by one they all shared a hug and once everyone was done their friends walked up the steps to Naruto and Hinata's apartment, so they could get to work. Both Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Sakura were all in charge of making sure the move would be done quickly and efficiently. Shinzo and Shikamaru were to make sure nothing got left behind or damaged in the process. Naruto and Hinata watched as their friends got to work then turned to each other with a smile and decided to take their leave.

The week went by at a comfortable pace, when Naruto and Hinata returned from their honeymoon, the went to their new home but before Hinata could open the door Naruto scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

They both shared a look and she knew what Naruto wanted to do so, she let him have a little bit more fun, secretly she enjoyed this just as much if not more than he did. Naruto opened the door and carried Hinata over the threshold of their new home and into their new life while they shared a passionate kiss and a smile full of love and joy ready to begin their new lives as husband and wife.

Author's note: Hey everyone! if you are seeing this then that means that you finished the story. thanks for reading. i had a lot of fun writing this story and a lot of fun researching the characters to get their personalities just right, but now like all good things we come to our end or do we? I've deiced give you a very special treat. come closer. i've been considering doing a final chapter for this story where Boruto and Himawari getting to meet Neji, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Hikari. if you guys loved this story please let me know i really want to hear what you think of it and if you want to see the idea come to life please let me know that as well. if i see that a lot of people want to see it happen i'll gladly begin making it. and don't forget to stay tuned to Lost Galaxy Productions for more Naruhina goodness. so as the journey continues true believers!

btw: i own nothing except my original character because he's an extension of me and my weird diseased imagination.


End file.
